The Rumor
by saoforever028
Summary: A girl named Levy has had a crush on a guy named Gajeel since childhood. She tries to be friendly to Gajeel,but Gajeel can never take her seriously. The rumors have spread and Gajeel found out about his secret admirer and that was when her life got difficult... P.S. This is my first fanfiction please review and enjoy
1. The play

One rainy day in 5th grade a young girl named Levy McGarden was running home crying after school. All the kids at school hated her. Levy would be bullied and made fun of everyday. In the past it never bothered her... till her only friend ,Lucy Heartfilia, told Levy how she really felt about Levy. Levy was devastated when she found out her only friend for five years said she hated her. As Levy run home she slipped and fell off of the sidewalk and down a very small cliff and into a large hole. When she sat up and realized that she was stuck in that hole she cried again. She sat and cried again. After an hour of crying Levy finally stopped crying and heard a voice.

"Oy, girl are you ok?" asked a boy with long messy black hair and iron piercings for eye brows

"Hm?"asked Levy sniffing

"I asked are you ok? Are you going to answer my question or should I just guess that you are so hurt that you can't talk?"said the boy extending his hand to help Levy out of the hole.

"Um...*sniff*I'm...*sniff*Ok..." Levy weakly replied

"Oh yeah, my name is Gajeel,Gajeel Redfox."said the boy

"Nice to meet you Gajeel. My name is Levy McGarden."said Levy

* * *

 _ **11 years later**_

At the guild,Fairy Tail, people have lined up to see a play called _T_ _he Dragon._ Levy has come see her friend, Gajeel Redfox star in that play. Levy always loved plays,but was always too shy and scared to be in one. As she got to the front of the line she saw Gajeel. Gajeel was never the most popular person at Fairy Tail, but popular enough to be in a play and have a secret admirer. As Gajeel walked away towards the door he glanced at Levy and smirked. Levy knew Gajeel had never been a person to open up to many girls, but Levy was in the mood to try and open up is little heart. She has been friends with Gajeel for as long as she can remember, so she thought it will be even easier. Levy honestly trusted Gajeel with her life,but she just had to open Gajeel up to more kindness. _At some point he has to open up to more_ _people,right_ Levy thought in her head. Levy asked someone behind her to save her spot and left the line. Levy blushed the whole time as she walked toward Gajeel.

Gajeel noticed Levy was coming and said "Oy shrimp!"

"Hi Gajeel. I was wondering if you could..."replied Levy,but she blanked. She couldn't remember what she was about to say. In her mind she was like _Oh crap... I_ blanked! I feel like a complete idiot."Never mind."said Levy finally

"Um... Ok... Anyway, after this play could I talk to you?" asked Gajeel. Levy didn't know what to say normally if a guy asked to talk to a girl in privet it is because he wants to confess his feelings for her.

Levy got excited and said " Um... Sure!" In her mind she said to herself _Smooth Levy... Very Smooth...Wait isn't that what I wanted to ask him?Meh... whatever now I don't have to ask him._

"Ok then, meet me here after the play." said Gajeel and he walked inside the guild

"Yes!Yes!Yes!" repeated Levy as she walked back to her spot in line

* * *

 **After the play**

As everyone left the guild after the play ended, Levy stayed at the door waiting for Gajeel. By the time everyone left Gajeel still has not come. Levy told herself that he was busy getting unchanged out of his costume and was on his way now. An hour past after the play and Gajeel still hasn't come. Levy got too tired and left to go back home. As she walked home she past by Gajeel's house and noticed the lights in the house were on. She went over and ringed the doorbell. To her surprise Gajeel opened the door.

"Gajeel?!" exclaimed Levy

"Oh... shrimp... Um... I..." stuttered Gajeel

"Where were you Gajeel?! I waited at the guild's door for a hour,but you never came." said Levy

"Um... I... was helping... clean up the guild after the play... and... went straight home after that. Yep, that is what happened."

"Gajeel, I know you are not one to lie. What actually happened?"asked Levy

"Fine, you got me shrimp. I actually... had to... go on...um...a super easy mission..."stuttered Gajeel

"Gajeel! Stop trying to lie! You are terrible at it." yelled Levy "Just tell me what really happened."

"Ok,fine I will be honest, I was tired and kind of forgot to meet you at the door..."said Gajeel "I promise I'm not lying"

"Fine, I guess that is reasonable...Ok... So... About what you wanted to talk about? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"asked Levy

" Oh... right... I have been hearing rumors that you like me? Um... I just wanted to know if they were true or not."said Gajeel blushing

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so story,but cut me some slack this is my first fanfiction. I will try to update every week when I get a review saying what to keep or change for next week. If you review and give me some ideas for next week chapter then I will list your username at the bottom. This username thing only happens when you review before next week so if you reviewed after this week I won't get your name on the list. The only exception is when you give me any ideas for the much later part of the story. Please don't spam random reviews though that just gets annoying.**


	2. The Answer

**I know that there are no reviews yet,but I wanted to make another chapter anyway. Please review and enjoy:)**

* * *

"Um..." stuttered Levy blushing none stop _Oh crap... How_ the _heck did people find out! I never told anyone... not that I know of anyway... Ugh... Come on Levy think of something... But if I say no then Gajeel won't know that I like him... I know that **that** is what he is asking me, but why in the world would I confess for...But if I say yes then our friendship would get awkward and then might not be a friendship anymore... It might be something more! Stop it Levy! That isn't true... Gajeel never liked you anymore than a friend...But what if he does? Ugh!_ Levy told herself. Her thoughts kept racing though her mind like a car.

"Well... Are you going to say something?" asked Gajeel arms crossed, but still blushing

"Um..."said Levy blankly

"It's a very simply question. It is ether yes or no."stated Gajeel

"Can... can..."stuttered Levy very softly

"What? I can't hear you shrimp. Speak up."said Gajeel

"Can...Can.. I tell you tomorrow?"asked Levy

"Um...Sure..."said Gajeel

* * *

 **POV Levy**

"Ok, thanks! See you tomorrow then!" yelled Levy as she ran in the direction of her house _That was a close one... But will I tell him tomorrow?*sigh* Why is love so complicated?_ asked Levy in her mind. By the time she got to her house it was almost 12:00 a.m., but Levy didn't care, she still had to figure out what to say tomorrow or later today.

"UGGHH!" yelled Levy"Well if I tell him the true I guess it will be better than NOT telling him."

As Levy got unchanged and showered she still things to herself _Maybe I will tell him... Maybe..._ When Levy went to bed, she when to bed smiling.

* * *

 ** _POV Gajeel_**

"Why can't that shrimp tell me right there and then,so I could stop having to thinking that she doesn't like me the way I like !"said Gajeel in his house after Levy left

"Wait! If she has to think about the answer, doesn't that mean she is thinking about if she wants to confess! Or it could mean she doesn't want to have an awkward friendship between us if she says no...UGGHH!" yelled Gajeel "Maybe if I sleep on it, the answers will be in my head by the time I wake up... Ok then time to sleep."

* * *

 **POV Levy**

Later that day around 11:00 a.m. Levy got out of bed and changed into her normal clothes, an orange dress with a white ribbon just above her tiny breasts and more ribbons just below her armpit to tie on sleeves to her sleeveless dress, with her hair tied up with an orange ribbon that has a flower on it to make the ribbon look more like a headband in her blue wavy hair. This was the same look she had when she first met Gajeel too.

"Ok,there! Done! Now its time to go to the guild" said Levy as she walked out of her house and toward to guild

* * *

"Where is that shrimp?"asked Gajeel who has been at the guild hall since 7:00 a.m. "Jeez... She must really be thinking hard about that question then..."

"I'm here Gajeel!" yelled Levy bursting through the guild doors " And I have my answer..."

"Finally Shrimp! What took you so long?" asked Gajeel

"I slept in thinking about your question and I have your answer." said Levy

"Really!Um... Ok then tell me your answer then Shrimp."said Gajeel

"My answer is...Yes."said Levy

"... Really?!"exclaimed Gajeel

"Yes... As a friend...always..."said Levy blushing

"Um... That isn't what I meant Shrimp."said Gajeel

"But your question never specified if it meant as a friend or not..."said Levy

"No, I'm pretty sure I said something in the question that specified it not in a friendship kind of way"replied Gajeel

"No, here I will repeat your question exactly the way you said it last night, I have been hearing rumors that you like me? Um... I just wanted to know if they were true or not."said Levy

"Oh... I guess that is want I said didn't I... Hm... Ok then... I guess you did answer my question" said Gajeel blushing

"Friends?" asked Levy with her hand in a position for a handshake and a huge grin on her face

"Friends always."replied Gajeel reaching for Levy's hand to do their handshake and smiled back

* * *

 **Nice ending for this chapter don't you think? Please review and the username thing will be the same for all the fanfictions I make.**


	3. Just Having Fun

**I'm sorry, but writing these are so fun and I can't stop. Sorry for that one person that reviewed but I posted before I saw that review. You will be in the list at the bottom of the story. Anyway please Review and enjoy!**

* * *

After Levy confessed that she liked Gajeel as a friend they went on a mission. The mission was to get a plant stolen from someone that was trapped by an enchantment.

Levy figured out the enchantment, while Gajeel protected her.

"Then you change this letter to this... and ... GOT IT!" exclaimed Levy holding up her notes. She ran to the enchantment and undid it. The shield disappeared and the plant was now take-able. So Levy grabbed it and ran toward the exit with Gajeel close behind her. They ran all the way to the house of the person who wanted the job done, gave the person the plant, and took the 200,000 jewel reward.

"How! On that was a workout." said Gajeel rolling out his shoulders

"Not for me. You were the one doing all the hard work fighting all the cave dwellers, while I sat down undoing the enchantment."said Levy

"But hey, we got the job done right?" asked Gajeel

"Yeah, we got the job done and we did it under two hours." said Levy

"Lets go back to the guild and I'll buy you something, my treat." said Gajeel

"Ok, lets go back to the guild." replied Levy

* * *

 **Back at the guild**

"Oy,Shrimp what do you want?" asked Gajeel

"Um... I guess I will have a sandwich." said Levy

"What?! A measly little sandwich! No, I will get you a steak." said Gajeel

"No! Really Gajeel I'm not that hungry."replied Levy

" To bad you got to grow Shrimp." said Gajeel "One steak please Mira."

"GAJEEL! " yelled Levy " I will never finish it!"

"Then give the rest to me..." said Gajeel blushing

"Um... Ok then, if you say that, then you get half and I get half. Fair?" asked Levy

"Yeah..." replied Gajeel still blushing slightly. So when the steak came out they ate the steak and talked about their witch job to do next or were to go now will all the money they have.

"Um... So Gajeel I was wondering is you wanted to watch a play with me sometime?" asked Levy

"Sure... What play though?" replied Gajeel

"A play called _Edolas_ _."_ said Levy reading out of a brochure

"Um... Sure when is it?" asked Gajeel

"About two weeks from now." replied Levy

"Oh... To bad I... Um... Have somewhere to go in two weeks... So... Yeah..." said Gajeel

"Gajeel... You can't fool me... You are terrible at lying you know." replied Levy

"Yeah I know I am bad at lying, but I getting better at it right?" asked Gajeel

"Sure..." said Levy sarcastically "Anyway I'll get us tickets to the play then right?"

"Fine... Yeah, go ahead and get us some tickets Shrimp..."replied Gajeel " You do realize that I know all most everything about Edolas right?"

" Yeah, but I don't. I want to know what happened at Edolas since apparently I was trapped I a giant lacrima, while you got to fight a psycho king and his army with some other people."

"If you want to know so badly I can just tell you. Ever thought about that? I was there when a lot of things happened like, all the guild's members were about to die and..."said Gajeel, but was interrupted mid-sentence

"Ok! I get it you were there, but you weren't the only person there. All the dragonslayers were there, Lucy, and eventually Gray and Erza. I want to know about Edolas from different perspectives, not just one, like you Gajeel."said Levy

"Well if you put it that way..." said Gajeel

"Not to be mean, but one person isn't as reliable as more that one person that witnessed or did something. Do you understand Gajeel?" asked Levy

"Not really, but I don't need to. I will just watch the play." replied Gajeel

"Really?!" asked Levy

"Yeah, why not?"said Gajeel

"Um... Ok then I'll go ask Mira for some tickets" said Levy excitedly

* * *

 **I know it was really short, but hey, I hoped you liked it. By the way for people that review I will also and a little note to your name.**

 **People that reviewed**

 **stone heart-Thanks for liking my story. Just saying that isn't how you make stories, but I am liking it so far. The way to make a story is complicated to me so... yeah.**

 **P.S. I will only be able to up load this chapter this week because of Chinese New Year and forever on for other resons.(No I am not Chinese)**


	4. Some Job

**So I need a little help coming up with ideas for this story so please review more. Anyway please enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Oy,Shrimp! Who is going to be in the play?" asked Gajeel

"Um... It said... everyone that went to Edolas..." said Levy

"What?! Doesn't that mean I will be in that play?" yelled Gajeel

"I don't know! That is all the paper said." yelled Levy

"Pff... No one ever told me about this play I am "supposedly" in." grunted Gajeel

"Really?" asked Levy

"No, I just forgot to tell you that I was going to be in a huge play and haven't gone to practice for it at all." said Gajeel sarcastically

"Ok... But you don't have to say it like that." replied Levy "Maybe you are going to be in the play, but since you are going to play as yourself in Edolas their is no reason to practice."

"Well I guess if you put it that way..." said Gajeel mid-sentence

"But then there is the counter you in Edolas, that you told me about. So I don't know how people will play as them." interrupted Levy "Maybe they are the ones that need to practice since they have never been there themselves. Yeah that would be reasonable right Gajeel?"

"Yeah, actually. So that means all the others at Edolas will also know about two days before the play?" asked Gajeel

"Yeah." replied Levy

"Ok then. That makes everything much easier." said Gajeel happily

"Well it's almost 9 p.m. now. I think I better get going." said Levy

"Um... Yeah... Yeah... Um... I guess I should get going too then." said Gajeel

"Good night Gajeel. See you tomorrow. Are we doing another job tomorrow?" asked Levy

"Um... If you want sure." replied Gajeel

"Ok then met me at the guild at 10 a.m. then. Ok?" asked Levy

"Sure. Night Levy." replied Gajeel

"..." said Levy blushing and blank faced

"What? Do I have food stuck in my teeth?" asked Gajeel showing his teeth

"Um... No... It's just... You called me by my actual name. Not Shrimp or Shortie." replied Levy still blushing

"Oh... Um..." said Gajeel now blushing and rubbing his hand on the back of is head

"Um... Well... Anyway... Um... Good night Gajeel." said Levy walking out of the guild

"Night..." said Gajeel waving bye

.

.

.

.

"Crap,Crap,Crap..."repeated Gajeel

"Why the heck did I say that?!"yelled Gajeel as he walked home. Slamming the door of his house closed he went straight to his bed and jumped on to it.

"Wow... I didn't even realize I said that..." Gajeel said to himself as he fell asleep. That night he went to bed smiling...

.

.

.

.

Levy never said anything for the rest of that night. She just thought about what had just to her. Never did she frown or have a straight face, she was smiling the whole night. Never have she felt this happy in her life. She wondered if she would ever become something worthy of being loved. Not that anyone loved her or anything, but she wondered and thought. By the time she stopped thinking it was 1 a.m. Still, at that time she fell asleep smiling...

.

.

.

.

In the guild at 10 a.m. Gajeel sat on a bench, waiting. Waiting for Levy to come in through the guild's door shyly, like she would always do when she as something to say. And with what happened last night he bet the she did. He was right.

"Um... Sorry for being lat Gajeel... Um... I was just thinking about last night a lot..."said Levy

"Me too... I don't know to be sorry or not." replied Gajeel

"I don't mind you calling me Levy." said Levy

"Um... Ok... Maybe I will call you Levy,but normally I will can you Shrimp." said Gajeel

"Um... Anyway... What job should we do now?" asked Levy

"We could do this one." said Gajeel pointing at a paper that read **Find Out What Is Happening With The Sky** **For 100,000 jewel**

"Um... Yeah... We could do this one."said Levy taking the paper of the job board "Ok then I will go tell Mira and then we can go."

"Ok. Go tell Mira," replied Gajeel. After Levy went to tell Mira that they were about to do the job, they heard a scream.

"What?!"said everyone in guild. As everyone ran outside they all realized what the problem was, the sky. Right now it is 11 a.m., but the sky made it look like it is 10 p.m.

"Well then Shrimp here is our job. Lets go!" yelled Gajeel

"Yeah!" yelled Levy

.

.

.

.

"Ok..." said Levy with her face in multiple books "According to this book when stuff like is happen it could be called a solar eclipses. Just to be sure, look at the sun Gajeel. Tell me if it looks different."

"Um... Well the sun is black with like some rays of light coming from around it." answered Gajeel

"Ok then, it is defiantly a solar eclipses. It should go away in a few minutes. Lets go tell the person who asked for this job to be done."said Levy "First let me tell everyone that it is just a solar eclipses and people won't be able to see another one for a very long time."

"Ok you go and do that Shrimp." replied Gajeel

"EVERYONE! ATTENTION PLEASE! THIS IS JUST A SOLAR ECLIPSES! THERE IS NOTHING BAD ABOUT IT! I RECOMMEND TAKING PICTURES OF IT! IT WON'T COME BACK FOR ABOUT ANOTHER HUNDRED YEARS!" yelled Levy as loud as she could

"People defiantly hear that speech." said Gajeel

"I hope so. Yelling like that hurts." said Levy rubbing her throat

"Are we going?" asked Gajeel

"Oh yeah! Yeah lets go Gajeel." replied Levy

* * *

 **Ok so it was longer this time. I tried really hard so I hope you enjoyed it. See you next week!**

 **Person who reviewed**

 **chief18925- Thanks for liking my story,but of course that will be the ending.**


	5. The Game: part 1

**I'm sorry that I published late. I was busy all week with school so...but hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

After getting the reward from their job Levy and Gajeel went back to the guild.

"Oy Shrimp, where do you find time to read all of these books?" asked Gajeel

"Um... well since I love reading I make time for it. Like when you are busy fighting Nastu and Gray, I am probably reading or trying to stop you from fighting." replied Levy

"Well then... Um... What do you want to do now?" asked Gajeel

"We could play a game." replied Levy

"What kind of game exactly?" asked Gajeel

"We will need more people, but I was thinking about Guild Master's Game." said Levy

"Um... Uh... " stuttered Gajeel

"What? Whats wrong?" asked Levy

"Um... I heard that that game was evil." replied Gajeel

"How is it evil?" asked Levy

"Um... I don't know, but that is what other people said." replied Gajeel

"Meh... I ask if anyone in the guild wants to play." said Levy

"Oh no..." whisperer Gajeel

As Levy started asking people if they wanted to play, Erza came charging at Levy.

"Can I play, please?" asked Erza happily

"Um... Sure." replied Levy

"That was a bad idea, you know Shrimp." said Gajeel

"Why?" asked Levy

"Why? Because Erza is a monster if she gets to master."replied Gajeel

"It's ok. That's what make the game fun." said Levy

"Fine, but I warned you." replied Gajeel

"You do know that you are playing to right?" asked Levy

"What?!" replied Gajeel

"Bye Gajeel. I have to go ask more people." said Levy as she pranced away

"But... But...But..." stuttered Gajeel

.

.

.

.

After Levy asked the whole guild, but only Nastu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Wendy,Lucy,Juvia, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, and herself agreed to play. Levy though with so little people playing, that they could play the game at her house. So they moved the game to her house. After everyone made themselves feel at home, Levy got a cup with eleven sticks in it.

"Ok on the count of three everyone put out a stick from the cup." said Levy "Ok, one, two,three!"

As everyone looked at their sticks, Erza yelled "I'm master!"

"Ok I want 5 to confess to everyone who you love." said Erza

"Um..." said Nastu

"I love Igneel!" yelled Nastu

"Ok..." said Lucy

"Next round!" said Levy "Three, two, one, Go!"

This time Gray yelled "I'm master!"

"Ok... I want number 2 to eat a strawberry cake in front of Erza." said Gray "And number 2 must buy the cake."

"Oh... That is easy!" said Erza

As Erza started to take something out of her bag, Gray realized number 2 was Erza.

"Wait! I would like to change the dare a little..." said Gray mid-sentence

"What?" said Erza already eating her cake

"Uh... Never mind." said Gray

"Ok, next round." said Levy "Ready? Three, two, one, Go!"

Again Erza yelled "I'm master!"

"Ok, I want number 8 to ask Levy or Gajeel about the rumors and if they are true." said Erza

"Um..." said Pantherlily "Gajeel are the rumors true that Levy likes you?"

"Yep, but if you want the real answer ask the Shrimp." said Gajeel

"What?! Why me?" asked Levy

"Because I asked you a few weeks ago what your answer was. Now I just need you to say it again." said Gajeel

"Fine. My answer was yes. I do like Gajeel... As a friend." answered Levy

"Well that was more boring than I thought it would be..." said Erza

"Well, anyway. Next round!" yelled Levy "Three,two,one,Go!"

"Yes! Finally I'm master" yelled Levy "Ok, I want all even numbers to act like dogs."

"But I'm a cat!" yelled Carla and Happy

"Well now you get to be dogs." replied Levy

"It'll be ok Carla. Being a dog for a minute isn't that bad." said Wendy

"Yeah, Happy. It's just for a minute. You will be fine. Wendy, Juvia, and I have to be dogs to you know." said Lucy

"Juvia will be the best dog if Gray-sama likes me that way." said Juvia

After a minute of them barking and howling it was on to the next round.

"Ok, three,two, one,Go!" yelled Levy

"I'm master!" yelled Happy right away

"Ok, I want 10 to slap 3 on the butt." said Happy

Nastu when over to a free space and crouched down. Then Gray came over and knelled next to Natsu. As Levy watched Gray slap Natsu, she was happy that wasn't her and Gajeel. Then for some reason she started blushing.

* * *

 **I didn't have very many ideas left so I just got this game from Fairy Tail OVA 9. Anyway please review and hope you enjoy part one.**

 **Person that reviewed**

 **saoforever028- What?! When did I review my own story? Oh! Maybe Hannah did it. She is the only other one that knows my email and password for this... HANNAH!**


	6. The Game: part 2

**Sorry for the late update again. I was gone all week so... yeah, but please review and enjoy.**

* * *

After Nastu and Gajeel went they pulled their sticks and started the game.

Everyone looked at their sticks and surprisingly Gajeel said "I'm master." holding up his stick

"What is your dare, Gajeel?" asked Erza

"Um... Number 5 has to kiss my cheek." said Gajeel smirking

"Um..." said Levy bushing incessantly

 _How the heck did he know my number?!_ thought Levy

"Oh... Um... By the way Levy, you should hide your number better." said Gajeel pointing to his cheek

"Wait, so you knew my number and still want me to kiss you on your cheek?" asked Levy still blushing

"Um... Yeah isn't that how the game works. I call a number and tell them to do something." replied Gajeel now annoyed

"But..." said Levy still blushing and trying to contain it

"By the way Shrimp, are you going to the the dare or not?" asked Gajeel

"Just do it Levy!" yelled everyone

"Um... No... No..." said Levy blushing so much the her whole face is now reddish-pink

After a five minutes of Levy arguing why she shouldn't do it, she finally gave in.

"Um... Fine... Fine. I'll do it. One kiss to the cheek and done." said Levy

 _Ok...Ok... Why did I even play this game!? Gajeel was right this game is evil!_ Levy thought.

As Levy leaned in to quickly kiss Gajeel, to Levy's surprise she wasn't nervous anymore. As Levy kissed Gajeel's cheek Erza pushed Levy making her trip and fall into Gajeel's arms still in a kissing position. After she was unfazed by what happened, she realized how close she was to kissing Gajeel on the lips. She quickly backed up to the wall and sat down. Seconds later, she got back up and went over to Erza. Levy attempted to punch Erza, but instead was thrown back to where she was before.

"Instead of trying to it me, pick a stick already." said Erza

Levy didn't reply, but took a stick.

"I'm master" said Happy

"Hm... I want 6 and 1 to find my favorite food in the city." said Happy

"That's easy" said Carla

"Yeah, it is" said Pantherlily

"Fine! If it's so easy go get it then!" yelled Happy

"Ok... Ok..." replied Pantherlily

After Pantherlily and Carla returned, Happy inspected what they have brought back for him.

"Um... Lily... You do know the one fish I do hate is the flying fish, and that is what you brought me!" yelled Happy

"Sorry. I didn't know." replied Pantherlily

"Carla got me a good fish so she is fine, but now Lily you get to find another fish for me." said Happy

"What!?" replied Pantherlily

"Yep! Now you better get going before all the stores close for the night." said Happy

"Ugh..." said Pantherlily

.

.

.

.

Thirty minutes later Pantherlily came back with fish.

"This is amazing you got me like twenty different kinds of fish!" yelled Happy

"Well, I knew you liked fish, but I didn't know what kinds so... I just got all I could find." replied Pantherlily exhausted

"Fine. You're done." said Happy eat fish

"Ugh... Finally."replied Pantherlily

As everyone ,except Levy, started to talk again Gajeel started to walk over to Levy.

"Oy, Shrimp are you going to talk anymore?" asked Gajeel

Levy shook her head no. Then turned away from Gajeel embarrassed.

"It was just a game Shrimp. Why make such a big deal about it?" said Gajeel

Levy didn't reply

"Fine. You could be like that and act all pouty, but when you want you could come back over here and play the game again." said Gajeel

Levy didn't say anything, she was thinking to much to have heard anything Gajeel had said.

 _No,no,no! This isn't suppose to happen! I only like Gajeel as a friend! Maybe... No! He is my friend and that is it! Should I just accept my feelings? NO! Why do all of these answers keep popping up in my mind?! He is my friend and that is all I can say. Maybe there is more... STOP! Why am I arguing with my own mind!? You didn't feel nervous when you were about to kiss Gajeel. SO WHAT!? Just because I didn't feel as nervous as I did doesn't mean anything! That means you were ok with kissing him... NO IT DOESN'T! That means... Um... Uh... It means... See, you have no answer so you were ok with it when you started doing it. UGH! I don't even know anymore!_ thought Levy.

Levy was so confused that after people started to leave she went straight to her room and hid under her blanket. They never finished the game in the end, but really there was no end... Gajeel was about to leave, but thought about Levy not coming back to join the party again. So he went over to Levy's room and knocked.

"Oy, Levy Um... I leaving now." said Gajeel

No reply came.

"I know you are confused now, but don't worry, so am I. I don't know how to feel about you anymore. I want to be your friend, but at the same time not be. I want to something more..." said Gajeel

After Levy finally processed what was happening, her eyes widened.

"Just think about that tonight. If you aren't at the guild tomorrow I will know you are thinking about it really hard. Tell me your answer in two days. After the Edolas play. I know this is a lot to take in, so I'll give you some time." said Gajeel

"I will Gajeel. I'll think about it and tell you at the play." replied Levy

"There's that voice I love hearing." said Gajeel "Good night Levy"

"Good night Gajeel" said Levy

* * *

 **That is so tense now, but please review and have a good week.**


	7. Thoughts

Levy stayed true to her promise to Gajeel and stayed home the next day.

"Gajeel..." said Levy to herself as she was getting her breakfast ready, "Why do you make this so hard? I do like you, but I don't want to admit that I do. If I say I don't like you then that will ruin our friendship forever... UGH! This is all your fault! Stupid Gajeel..."

After she finished munching down her breakfast , she went to her couch a sat next to it on the ground.

"I'm just realizing this, but why am I talking to myself?!" asked Levy though no one was there and now standing up

"Stupid Gajeel! Now you made me talk to myself and I will probably keep doing it for the next two days! UGH!" yelled Levy as she flopped onto the couch

"Maybe I should confess. It would definitely make this problem much easier. But then it could lead to more problems in the future. Like Lucy and the others will tease me about being with Gajeel, not like they don't already, but yeah. Well who cares what they think! If I want to be with Gajeel, I will be with Gajeel." said Levy laying down on the couch

"I have decided that I will confess that I love Gajeel after the play." said Levy confidently

.

.

.

.

Back at the guild where Gajeel was sitting on a bench, he was waiting, waiting to see if Levy would come that day.

"I don't think your little lover is coming today Gajeel." teased Gray

"She isn't my lover! I don't know if she or not!" yelled Gajeel

"Oh... So maybe your lover. Gotcha." replied Gray

"Just stop with the teasing already!" yelled Gajeel

"You told her yesterday night didn't you?" asked Gray

"So maybe I did. Why it matter?" asked Gajeel

"Oohh, we a lover of Levy here!" yelled Gray pointing at Gajeel

"I swear, don't you dare make me mad." said Gajeel

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" asked Gray

"This you jerk!" yelled Gajeel

Gajeel uppercut-ed Gray in the chin and sent him flying up.

"That hurt you jerk!" yelled Gray trying to move his chin back in place

"That was kinda the point." replied Gajeel

"Why you..." said Gray "I'll get you back someday. You will regret ever messing with me." said Gray as he walked away

"Ha! Like you can." said Gajeel

"Why did you do that to Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun?!" asked Juvia

"Because your "boyfriend" was being a jerk so I punched him." replied Gajeel

"What did Gray-sama do to become such a jerk?" asked Juvia

"He said Levy was my lover." replied Gajeel embarrassed

"Is Levy not your lover?" asked Juvia

"Well... I don't know! Maybe!" yelled Gajeel

"Then why is it offensive to you?" asked Juvia

"Ok, just stop with the questions. All you need to know is that Gray was being a jerk. If you want to know more ask him." said Gajeel

"Fine." said Juvia walking in the direction Gray went

After all the commotion was over, Gajeel sighed.

"Shrimp, you make this so complicated sometimes. You may not know that, but do." said Gajeel to himself "I hope loving you will be worth it the future..."

.

.

.

.

It has been about four hours after what happened with Gray and Gajeel was still waiting.

"Are you STILL waiting for Levy to come?" asked Natsu

"Yeah, and I'm hopping she doesn't come today." replied Gajeel

"Why?" asked Natsu

"If she doesn't come that means she is thinking about what I told her last night really hard." replied Gajeel

"Oh... So you finally had the guts to tell her. So now she's back at home just thinking about her answer." said Nastu

"Supposedly. You should try telling Lucy you like her too." said Gajeel

"What!? I don't like Lucy like that! I like her as a friend!" yelled Natsu now blushing

"Right..." said Gajeel sarcastically

"Hey! It's true!" yelled Nastu

"Ok..." said Gajeel sarcastically again

"UGH!" yelled Nastu

"What's going on here?" asked Lucy

"Um...Um...Just talking..." said Natsu shyly looking at the ground

"Yep. Just talking." said Gajeel glaring at Natsu

"Talking about what?" asked Lucy

"You can do this one Natsu." said Gajeel

"Um...Um...Why... Um... Is Gajeel still siting here." stuttered Natsu, "Yep that was what we were talking about nothing else."

"Um...Ok." said Lucy,"But really, why are you still siting there? You have been on that bench all day."

"I'm waiting for Levy." replied Gajeel

"Oohhh... So you do love Levy." said Lucy

"Maybe , Maybe not." said Gajeel, "And just for the record, Lucy, you are the third person to ask me that same question."

"Oh, really. Only the third. I thought at lest ten people would have asked you already." said Lucy

"Why ten people bother me?" asked Gajeel

"Because you have sat there for about ten hours." said Lucy

"Really?! Oh crap. I got to go rehearse for the Edolas play!" yelled Gajeel

"Wait the rehearsal is today!?" said Lucy,"We got to go! Nastu, Pantherlily, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy,Lisanna we got to go to the rehearsal!"

"Oh yeah! Lets go!" yelled Nastu

.

.

.

.

 **I know I didn't put Levy in very must this time, but the question is what will Gray do to Gajeel in the future. Anyway I probably won't be able to update regularly now because I don't have the time, but when I do upload stories please enjoy! Bye till sometime next week!**


	8. The Edolas Play

**If you haven't watched the Edolas Arch, then I recommend you doing so. I won't talk about what happened in Edolas since there was so much, so yeah.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"So guys. Today is the big day. It's the day of the Edolas play." yelled Mira to everyone in the guild

"WOOHOO!" screamed the guild back

"Now everyone who wants to go must buy their tickets before the play." yelled Mira

As everyone started to gather around the ticket booth, Gajeel was still siting on his bench.

"Are you still waiting for Levy?" asked Pantherlily

"Lily of all people..." said Gajeel mid-sentence

"Cats." corrected Pantherlily

"Fine. Of all CATS, why would you ask that question?" asked Gajeel

"Because I want to know. Even though I know why." replied Pantherlily

"To bad." said Gajeel

"All you told me was that you were crushing on Levy and told her after we were done playing the Guild Master's Game. I want to know the details." said Pantherlily

"No." said Gajeel flatly

"Why not?" asked Pantherlily

"I might tell you more tomorrow after the play." replied Gajeel

"Fine." said Pantherlily

.

.

.

.

"UGH!" yelled Levy back at her house ,"What should I wear to the play!? This or This? UGH!"

Levy was holding a light blue dress with frills lined at all the edges of the dress in her right hand. Then the orange dress that she always wears in the left.

"You know what? I'll just wear this" said Levy holding out her left hand,"This dress is the same dress from when I first met him, so it would just make scene to."

After Levy was done changing she asked "Ok, Now how much time do I have till the play?"

Looking at the clock she realized she had to be at the guild in five minutes or else the play will start without her. Once she realized that she said "Oh Crap!" and dashed out the door.

.

.

.

.

On the stage at the guild, Gajeel now in costume, peered through the curtains.

"I don't see Levy anywhere." whispered Gajeel

"You will be fine if your "girlfriend" isn't here cheering you on." said Gray

"Go away Gray." said Gajeel angrily

"First of all, I can't. I'm part of the play. Second, I don't want to." said Gray snottily

"Why you..." said Gajeel about to punch Gray, but stop. Then walked away.

.

.

.

.

As Levy entered the guild right on time out of breath, she looked around for a chair to sit in.

"Ok. Step one complete; find a chair. Step two; watch the play." said Levy "Step three; tell Gajeel your answer. *sigh* I'll be ok. I know he likes me already, so why am I so nervous?"

.

.

.

.

After the play had finished people started leaving. Levy waited at the entrance for Gajeel. "He's late." said Levy

"I'm here" yelled Gajeel running toward Levy. Now that Gajeel was here Levy felt more relaxed and she leaned against the door. The door started to shake, so Levy stop leaning on it. The door stop shaking right when Levy got off of it, so she just went back to leaning.

"Levy! Get off the door!" yelled Gajeel

"Why?" asked Levy, but soon enough she realize the door was collapsing. As the door started to fall, Levy was frozen in fear. By the time Gajeel got to her it was too late.

The door wasn't heavy enough to kill her. but she now has major injures and she was knocked out.

"No!" screamed Gajeel crying with Levy in his arms. As Gajeel looked around to see who the culprit was, he saw chips of ice on the door.

"Gray!" yelled Gajeel still crying. Gajeel ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

"Doc! Please help! Levy is really hurt and..." said Gajeel still crying

"Please, place her on this bed. I start running test to see what is wrong right now." said the doctor "Please wait outside till I am done."

As Gajeel went outside he saw Gray.

"GRAY!" screamed Gajeel charging at him, "Iron Dragon's Sword!".

As Gajeel's hand turned into an iron sword with spikes on the edges, Gray yelled "I told you I would get you back! Ice-make Shield!"

Gajeel sliced his ice in half and kept on charging after Gray. As Gray tried to run from Gajeel, Gajeel yelled "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Gajeel's arm turned into a giant club and grew long enough to hit Gray in the back hard enough to push him face-first into the ground.

As Gajeel ran to where Gray had fell he yelled "Iron Dragon's Lance!" hitting right where Gray was.

When Gajeel got to where Gray had fallen he realize it was an ice clone of Gray.

"GRAY!" screamed Gajeel " You will pay! You hurt Levy and you will pay!"

.

.

.

.

When Gajeel got back to the guild, the doctor was waiting for him.

"Is Levy okay?" asked Gajeel

"I have good and bad news." replied the doctor

"I want the good news first." said Gajeel

"Ok, Levy will be fine. I have stopped the bleeding." said the doctor

"And the bad news?" asked Gajeel

"Well, most of her bones are broken and she has a brain injury. Right now she might be in a coma." replied the doctor

"Wow," said Gajeel as he sat onto a chair,"So I might never hear Levy's answer now. And it's all that stupid jerk Gray's fault."

"I'm very sorry, but there is a chance that she will wake up one day. Till then I suggest that I mend her bones, but that will cost a lot." said the doctor

"That's fine. I'll pay for it. How much is it exactly?" asked Gajeel

"About 40 million jewel, but it will also pay for her stay at the infirmary." replied the doctor

"Hm... That's about my all money, but..." said Gajeel thinking about Levy "Fine. I'll pay that amount, but no more than that."

"Deal! Thank you for this job Mr. Redfox. I will get started right away." said the doctor as he went back to the room where Levy was.

"Good. You better." said Gajeel "Levy,you better wake up. You promised to give me your answer."

.

.

.

.

 **Yeah so now Gajeel might never get his answer. Gray will come back at some point, but I won't say when. Next week I am going out of town so I won't be able to update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please review and have a good two weeks.**

 **People who reviewed**

 **Guest:** **Thanks. I will try to make this story go on for as long as I can.**

 **Guest:** **Not sure if you are that same guest, but sorry. My keyboard is kind-of broken so that I have to it the letters pretty hard so yeah. I'm trying to get a better one, but for now just ignore the mistakes.**


	9. Revenge:part 1

"Ugh!" grunted Gajeel

During a job, Gajeel had to fight a group of thugs thinking it was easy enough to do by himself. But no. When he got there a guild size amount of people had ambushed him.

"Darn it!" yelled Gajeel as he was getting beaten from all kinds of magic and weapons he cried "Iron Dragon Secret Art: Iron God Sword!"

As half of the thugs went flying, the other half stared in awe.

"You better run to unless you want to get hit by that next." said Gajeel

As the rest of the thugs ran away, Gajeel fell to the ground. One knee on the ground and panting hard with sweat dripping down is head Gajeel whispered to himself "See shrimp? Without you here I can never make the right decisions. Here I am all beat up while you are in the guild resting. And now I need to earn more money to just keep me a live. But it has to be worth it in the end right? You'll wake up and everything will go back to normal. You have to wake up..."

Gajeel complete on the ground, had pasted-out from exhaustion. After two or three hours had went by Gajeel woke up. After he awoke he didn't talk the whole way back to his employer of the job's house. After getting the reward Gajeel went straight to the guild's infirmary to visit Levy.

"Levy..." said Gajeel looking at her sleeping face.

"Ah you're back!" said the doctor

"Is she doing any better Doc?" asked Gajeel

"Straight to the point I see, but no. She has still been the same since the last time to came to visit her." replied the doctor

"Um Hm..." said Gajeel now sitting in a chair next to Levy's looking at her calm face.

"Levy was important to you, wasn't she?" asked the doctor

"Yes, yes she is." replied Gajeel

"Oh, I forgot! My named is Dr. Porlyusica, but you may call me Dr.P, but I guess you call me Doc already so..." said Dr.P

"I'm Gajeel, but you know that already." said Gajeel flatly

Dr.P looked at Gajeel and seeing that he is look super intently at Levy she said "I'll just wait outside and give you guys some privacy. Call me if you need something."

As Gajeel watched Dr.P walk out the door he said "Levy..." gently stroking her face with the back of his hand "Please come back to me. I still need that answer from you."

Gajeel turned around after hearing something to see Lily.

"You ok?" asked Lily

"No."replied Gajeel "I can never make the right decision or even make one without Levy telling me what to do."

"Um... Gajeel you can't depend on Levy so much. She is in a coma right now a might never wake up. You need to learn how to do some things on your own." sail Lily

"I do know how to do things, just not right. Levy always was the one to correct what I was doing." replied Gajeel

"Um... May Juvia come in?" asked Juvia

"Huh? Oh. Um... Yeah." replied Gajeel

"I'm sorry Levy-san and Gajeel-kun." said Juvia teary-eyed

"Huh? Why?" asked Gajeel

"I *sniff* knew that *sniff* it would happen*sniff*" said Juvia crying

"Wha?Gray..." said Gajeel angrily "He told you didn't he?"

Juvia nodded yes.

"Argh!" yelled Gajeel smashing the cabinet next to him "Juvia, if you knew why didn't you tell me?"

"Gray-sama told me not to and if I did he would reject me." said Juvia calming down

"Argh! Why! Why..." yelled Gajeel pounding the ground

"Juvia I truly sorry Gajeel-kun." said Juvia bowing repeatedly

"It's ok I don't blame you. It's Gray's fault not yours." said Gajeel "But you know I will have to get back at him."

"Yes, but please Juvia's begging you don't kill him." begged Juvia

"Oh, I won't kill him I will just do what he did to me.." said Gajeel

"Wait, but does that mean you will go after me?" asked Juvia

"Maybe... Or you could fake it." said Gajeel

"I rather fake my injury." said Juvia

"I'm feeling nice so I'll let you chose how you get to "die". So how do you want die?" asked Gajeel

"Juvia wants to "die" when you and I fight because I knew what Gray was going to do." replied Juvia

"Wow! I wasn't thinking that, but that is an even better plan. We can fight in front of the guild to attract more attention. Deal?" said Gajeel

"Deal. Gray-sama kinda deserves to get what is coming to him. And if he care for me at all he would also care that Juvia is hurt ." said Juvia

"When do you want to do it then?" asked Gajeel

"Um... Juvia thinks we should do it now while everyone is here at the guild." replied Juvia

"Good idea." said Gajeel "Lets go!"

"Yeah!" said Juvia

"This is for you Levy." said Gajeel to himself as he ran out of the infirmary to the front of the looking angry at Juvia

* * *

 **Gomen, gomen! I have been to busy with my school work and personal life I would have no time to update this chapter. Anyway Happy Easter! I couldn't really put an Easter theme in this chapter because this chapter got too serious for me to be able to add something fun.**

 **Person who reviewed**

 **ferisca** **:** **There is a chance I'm feeling mean and won't give him Levy's answer, but there is also a chance I'm feeling happy to do that. So just be watching for that.**


	10. Revenge:part 2

"You better run..." said Gajeel in a deep grumpy voice running after Juvia in front of the guild

"Gajeel-kun... Juvia is sorry for what happened to Levy, but why are you attacking me? Juvia didn't do anything." said Juvia running away

"Your stupid _b_ o _y_ _friend_ hurt someone I cared about. Now I'm just returning the favor."

"Boyfriend?!" said Juvia as she stopped in her tracks

"Ha! Got ya!"

"Eh?!" said Juvia turning around

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"AHH!" screamed Juvia holding her arms up attempting to protect herself

As Juvia was pushed back and slammed against the guild wall, more and more people started to gather around their battle, including Gray. Juvia got back up and said "Water Slicer!"

As Gajeel jumped out of the way of her attack he said "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

As Gajeel's attack went right through Juvia, Juvia yelled "Juvia doesn't want to hurt Gajeel-kun."

"Then sacrifice yourself. End this battle now."

"Fine..."

As a geyser of water shot out of Juvia's hand, the water stop coming out. Then hardened into what looked like a misshapen water sword.

"Arh!" yelled Juvia impaling herself with her water sword and falling to the ground

"Juvia..." whispered Gajeel in shock with his hand out "What about the plan... It was suppose to be fake..."

Juvia looked weakly at Gajeel and whispered something he couldn't hear.

"Juvia?!" yelled Gray trying to shove himself through the crowd "Juvia?! Juvia?! Can you hear me?! Juvia?!"

Gray picked Juvia up and ran to the infirmary.

"Doctor Porlyusica?! Please help me! Juvia is..." said Gray starting to about to cry

"Come, come. Lay her here." said Doctor P. directing Gray to a bed

As the doctor inspected Juvia's wound she said "She will live. But right now all she needs is rest and for me to stop the bleeding."

"Oh, ok. Thank you Doctor P." said Gray leaving the infirmary

"Oi Gray, how is Juvia doing?" asked Gajeel who was waiting outside the infirmary

"Gajeel..." growled Gray " How could you!?" yelled Gray throwing some punches at Gajeel

"I never meant for her to hurt herself. It was suppose to be fake." replied Gajeel blocking all his punches

"This was meant as revenge for me hurting Levy isn't it?"

"Yeah it was, but she wasn't suppose to get hurt. We planned it out, but I guess she wanted to make it real."

"I deserve it though. I never meant to get Levy into a coma. I was aiming for you to get hurt."

"Wow thanks." said Gajeel sarcastically

"Anyway I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, no hard feelings. I got go now."

"Ok see you later then."

As Gray left the guild, Gajeel entered the infirmary. He went toward Juvia's bed and sat down.

"Oi, Juvia. I know you are wake. Why did you do that?" asked Gajeel

"Uhh..." replied Juvia trying to shift up the bed so she could sit up straight, "Gomen'nasai Gajeel-kun. That was what I said during the battle."

"Really? That is what you said. I thought it would be something life changing."

"No, but I did want to make it real for Gray-sama's and Levy-chan's sake."

"Gray's sake? How?"

"Juvia knew that if Gray-sama truly cared about Juvia, he would have done what he did."

"Oh, I would have never thought about that."

"Ok, Gajeel-kun, please leave so Juvia can get some rest or go over to Levy's bed." said Doctor P.

"I choose Levy." replied Gajeel

"Ok then, please go right ahead."

As Gajeel walked over to Levy's bed he opens the curtain that separates her bed from the others. The curtains revealed a short blue haired girl with just the cutest face. When Gajeel read a story about a girl being cursed and fell into a deep sleep and only true loves kiss would wake her up, this was a scene in the book. The man would walk up to the girl and kiss her. Magically she woke up and they later got married to each other. But, knowing this cruel world, Gajeel knew that wasn't how life works.

"Hi shrimp." said Gajeel moving his face close to Levy's face "Please wake up."

Right after he said that, a hand shot toward the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. It was Levy's hand tat had pulled him in for a kiss. After a small kiss Levy opened her eyes and said, "I'm back Gajeel."

.

.

.

.

I finally made a new chapter! I am so sorry everyone for taking so long to make this chapter. I have the worst writer's block and now since I am on summer break I have more time to work on this story. Anyway thanks of all the support on this story.

 **People that reviewed**

 **Guest** : Thanks for liking my story and I am very sorry for all the slow updates, but keep on enjoying this soon to end story.


	11. How it all started

**Ok this chapter has some stuff that isn't as kid friendly, but if you could care less then keep on reading.**

.

.

.

.

"Levy... I missed you..." replied Gajeel wrapping his arms around Levy to make sure that she wasn't a dream.

"I did too." said Levy hugging Gajeel back "I had to fight myself to get to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Gajeel now letting go of Levy

"The door that fell on me did knock me out, but it wasn't the reason I was in a coma."

"How did you know you were in a coma?"

"Like I said, I was fighting myself, and because of that I slept."

"So your mind was fighting you."

"Yeah, basically."

"Ok so now you can continue your story."

"Thanks. Ok, so after the door knock me out another me showed up in my mind. She said something about you and Gray fighting, me getting hurt and being in a coma."

"Oh, so she told you that you were in a coma."

"Yeah. So I was just watching you fight Gray and so on. I was sad that I couldn't do anything to stop that fighting because the other me wouldn't let me leave. Eventually, when I saw that Juvia had sacrificed herself for Gray and me, I couldn't taking it anymore. I started yelling and her to let me leave, but she said the only way for me to leave was to fight her and admit my feelings for..."

"For?" asked Gajeel

"You. So I fought her and told her I liked you, but she still wouldn't let me go. A while later, I finally admitted that... that... I love you. That was when she let me go." admitted Levy blushing endlessly

"Levy, you just made it way harder than you needed to. You already know that I love you and would do anything to make you happy." said Gajeel

"Gajeel... Arigato..."

"Come'mere I want to hug you some more."

"It has been a while since I moved, so I'm still to weak to move my whole body."

"Then I will come to you." said Gajeel moving in closer to Levy

"Gajeel..."

"Just one..." said Gajeel leaning in for a kiss

"Ga...jeel..."

As Gajeel kissed Levy, Mira Jane had come in to say hi to Juvia, but heard almost like a moaning sound coming from the back of the infirmary. She slowly tip-toed to the back and saw Gajeel passionately Levy. As she held in a squeal, she slow tip-toed back out of the infirmary. After she left, Gajeel finally ended the kiss.

"Feeling better?" asked Gajeel

"Yeah..." replied Levy still dazed by what had just happened

"I know you are tired so I'll let you sleep now. See you tomorrow then." said Gajeel as he started to walk out of the infirmary

"Gajeel..."

"Yes?" asked Gajeel stopping in his tracks

"Stay... Please... I don't want to loose you again." said Levy blushing

"Fine by me. I'll just sleep on the chair next to your bed."

"No... here..." said Levy pointing to her bed now completely red

"Eh?!"said Gajeel surprised and now also red "With you... On the bed...?!"

"Yes... I mean if you don't want to you don't..." said Levy half way though her sentence

"Um... No... Um... That wasn't what I meant... Um... S...Sure..." interrupted Gajeel nervously getting into bed

"We can still be friends, right?" asked Levy

"Um... Sure..." replied Gajeel now comfortably in bed

"Good Night, Gajeel"

"Um... Right... Night."

In less than a minute Levy was sound asleep. Gajeel watched Levy sleep, and in his mind it kept saying "Cute, Cute, Cute...". Every minute he would start to blush harder and harder, till Levy rolled over and wrapped her arm and leg around him. When that had happened Gajeel completely broke. He was all red and thinking to himself that he should move her arm and leg, but if he did he would wake her. Too scared to do anything else, but sleep, Gajeel slowly laid down and slept. A few hours later, Levy woke up and to her surprise she had wrapped herself around Gajeel. Too stunned about what she had done, she stayed still for about 30 minutes in awe watching Gajeel sleep in the same bed as her. Then she had remembered what had happened last night.

"AHHH!" screamed Levy jumping out of the bed and backing up to the wall blushing till she was red

"Huh..." said Gajeel who had just awakened because of Levy's scream. Looking over to Levy he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uh...Uh..."repeated Levy completely red

"Eh? What did you say? Say it louder so I can hear." told Gajeel

"You...We...Uh... Uh... KISSED?!" yelled Levy

"Uh... Did you not remember or is this just a super later reaction?" asked Gajeel

"Both! What else did you do to me?! Why were you in my bed?! Why was my leg and arm wrapped around you?!" yelled Levy still red

"Ok, Nothing, you told me to sleep with you, and that was all you." replied Gajeel

Breathing heavily Levy asked, "How are you so calm about all of this?".

"You really don't remember what happened last night at all do you?"

"No. Why?"

"That is why."

"I...I don't understand." replied Levy now able to stand up to move to a chair instead of the floor

"You told me last night that you loved me and you know that I already do. That is why I'm so calm."

"Oh... Yeah, I don't remember any of this happening. The only part I do remember was when you kiss me."

"Because it was probably the most memorable thing that had happened last night."

"I...I guess a kiss would be pretty memorable."

As Gajeel got out of bed and over to Levy he said, "Just close your eyes and try to remember what happened last night..."

"Uh... Ok..." replied Levy

Right when she did, Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Huh..." said Levy, but she stopped because Gajeel started to kiss her. Levy tried to get away from Gajeel, but his iron grip on her shoulder wouldn't let loose. After a few minutes of resisting Gajeel, Levy finally gave in. She relaxed her lips and kissed Gajeel back. For a few moments her mind went black. Then all her memories of the night before came rushing back into her mind. Gajeel let go of Levy and asked, "Do you remember now?".

"Yes, I remember everything. Even what started all of this." said Levy

"Really?! Not even I remember what started this. What did?" asked Gajeel

"A rumor..." smiled Levy

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks so much for reading this story. I'm sorry to say, but I won't be making anymore stories on this account. If you want to read more of my future stories, I will be making a new account on Wattpad called saoforeve028. Anyway, thanks for all the support on this story and being able to bear with my terrible write's block. Sayonara! (I know that I am a weeaboo, but who cares.)**


End file.
